


The Failures of an Angel

by RedXD



Series: Angels & Demons AU [1]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Ancient History, Angst, Bdubs needs a hug, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Mentions of Death, Mentions of War, slight mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24335890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedXD/pseuds/RedXD
Summary: Bdubs was born with a purpose.He failed.
Relationships: BdoubleO100/Docm77, Docm77/BdoubleO100
Series: Angels & Demons AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864477
Comments: 6
Kudos: 115





	The Failures of an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off an AU on my instagram/twitter ^^

Bdubs was born with a purpose.

Infinity surrounded him for eternal bounts of time that he can’t recall.

One day he awoke and was told, “You are an angel. You must be good.”

He was in a white kingdom of golden skies and blue crystal gates. Everything was fluffy and soft, peaceful and perfect.

So he followed the rules when he had to, simply existing in the pretty cloud kingdom. His life wasn’t complicated.

Eventually, the world was introduced into the picture. God made a world filled with life.

Bdubs moved onto admiring and looking over all the plants and animals. He watched over the creatures of earth in peace. Long endless time was spent merely watching. Centuries, hundreds of years, so much time passed where he merely watched.

It was like there was a window between him and the world. He felt both there and so alone. Some nights as the sun would set upon the world, he’d just watch and try to see how far he could bury his loneliness. Sure there were other angels, but they never interacted with him. Nothing did.

Soon enough people were created. They came as a form of already existing mammals, evolving under God’s watchful eye. It gave Bdubs a sense of curiosity as he admired the languages and tools created. He felt himself frown at every slaughtered animal.

New angels appeared as well in the heavens. One was named Keralis. They became two peas in a pod and he slowly felt less and less alone when he was around him.

That happiness drifted when the humans started to _fight_ each other though. Blood covered the beautiful land he used to watch grow. Bodies went numb and stopped moving as the soul count grew faster and faster.

Then he was given another purpose. A second rule tasked upon him to follow.

“You must make sure the humans are evolving in good ways, do not let the fighting continue to be endless.”

Bdubs was tasked with the impossible. As more and more fights broke out, he found himself growing more and more unstable. He grew silent and would merely stay in the heavens more often than not. He decided to avoid the living world.

No more watching.

The white purity of the heavens began to suffocate him more and more as every single thought turned against him. Years were filled with emptiness and depressions as he pretended it wasn’t _his_ fault that the humans were fighting.

Finally after over two thousand years, he emerged and decided to give the world a second chance. Apparently, he was gone long enough for societies to be built and religions and writings… so many things.

He became even more obsessed than he used to be. He both hated and loved the world. Unique creations and structures were made that caught his attention. He spent a year once just simply looking at the new monuments.

Time passed, everything moving so much quicker. He felt himself get caught up with the humans. Yet again, he was back in his window.

Machines were made and civilizations began thriving more and more.

In 1642, he learned of _their_ existence.

A war blossomed. He started to realize who was to blame when he saw the demon eyed creatures like him. They watched the world as well, but they didn’t just watch. They manipulated, whispering into the human’s ears.

Bdubs tried to stop them, but nothing worked.

After a while, he found that the heavens didn’t appreciate his efforts. They wanted him to do more. He tried, he did his _best._

Everytime peace seemed achieved, the demons whispered and suddenly there were another hundreds dead.

The heavens removed him. He lost his purpose. His job. He was stuck in the heavens. Even Keralis couldn’t do anything to help him. He had failed, and the entirety of the heavens resented him for it. He couldn’t even ask what he did wrong, because the angels in charge would just laugh at him. The perfection his younger self thought of the heavens crumbled.

It was only when he had finally had enough, enough of the laughing and mockery for a failure he couldn’t have prevented, that he met Tango. Tango, a demon, his enemy.

Yet Tango made him feel less like an utter mess. Tango never considered him a failure, never laughed _at_ him. Instead they laughed _together_. It was a perfect secret friendship.

Until it wasn’t.

The angels found out. The heavens said he had fallen. That he couldn’t be redeemed. But Keralis stepped in and defended him. Saying it was the demon Tango’s fault, that Bdubs wasn’t doing anything wrong.

Everything only grew worse.

The angels and demons went to war. Both sides blamed the other for influencing Bdubs and Tango. Angels bled, Demons bled, the world went to chaos as the humans had world wars, sunken boats, and natural disasters galore.

Just like before, it was all Bdub’s fault. It was always his fault. He was always to blame.

The war ended in an abrupt stop due to both hell and heaven running out of soldiers.

After years of guilt and utter hopelessness, the heavens gave him a second chance to prove himself. They gave him a new, better purpose. One that they said he could do.

A purpose in the form of a human.

Mumbo.

He became Mumbo’s guardian angel. He watched over him and helped him make the good decision in a situation. He helped him sleep and watched over him specifically. His conversations with Keralis turned from silent head nods, to full on rants about the life of his human.

Bdubs was happy, he felt he was truly helping Mumbo. His previous failures were temporarily forgotten.

Then the devil arrived. Quite literally.

Doc. A demon with the worst ideas and an even worse sleeping schedule.

He began to lose more and more control as Doc caused Mumbo to pull constant all-nighters, to work harder and harder.

Mumbo was in a horrible state.

Bdubs started to panic, regaining control. He put him to sleep, had him spend time with family and friends.

A push and pull began. He and Doc would fight over and over for control as they both tried to convince Mumbo to listen to them.

Doc was constantly hurting Mumbo, while Bdubs would protect Mumbo and make him happy. He felt as if he was in the right, that he was doing what he was supposed to by keeping Mumbo happy.

Then Mumbo met Grian.

A chaotic blonde working through issues from a past abusive relationship.

Mumbo’s friendship with Grian blossomed into a full out garden of possibilities. As they grew closer and closer, Mumbo became more and more smitten. And that was when his purpose became more difficult.

Every single time Grian even complimented Mumbo, Doc would suggest something ludacris, and Bdubs would shut him down.

Again and again.

It practically became a pattern.

He knew that Doc slowly grew more and more frustrated by Bdubs refusal to his suggestions, but it’s what Bdubs had to do.

He couldn’t slip up again.

But now he has.

Now, current, not the past. He messed up, and now Mumbo is in pain. Because of him. He is supposed to protect Mumbo, to make him happy. Yet he’s only managed to make him sad.

Everytime Doc suggested that Mumbo make a move on Grian, Bdubs said no. But then Grian confessed that he likes Mumbo too, but Mumbo showed no signs that he liked him back so Grian is now afraid to talk to him. He hasn’t responded to Mumbo’s messages and Mumbo won’t even move from his bed.

It’s Bdubs fault.

He sits in Limbo. He can’t go to the heavens and be ridiculed, but he also can’t stand to look at Mumbo in such a wretched state because of _him._

A sharp blade of guilt stabs him in the chest.

Bdubs can’t win, can he?

He leans against his knees, hugging them tightly.

_I was doing good right? I wasn’t failing. But maybe Doc is better at caring for Mumbo than I am. If I’d listened to him at least Mumbo wouldn’t be so hurt right now._

Refusing to cry, he squeezes his eyes shut. He’s an angel, but he doesn’t feel like one.

The only thing he feels like is a failure.

His arms wrap tighter around his knees.

“Bdubs?”

_Please go away._

He hears Doc’s voice. The one demon he refuses to even look at.

His pride is already in shatters, but the demon’s ‘I told you face’ he’s bound to have is only going to damage it further.

Bdubs ignores him, merely shoving his face deeper in his ball, hiding his watering eyes from sight.

Doc’s voice is closer now, he hears shuffling and assumes that Doc is sitting beside him now.

“Why aren’t you with Mumbo?”

Curling even more in on himself, he doesn’t respond. How can he? All he seemingly does right is mess everything up.

There’s an unsure pause, “Not going to reply huh?”

The awkwardness and uncertainty in the demon’s tone becomes more and more apparent. There’s more shuffling.

Suddenly hears a ‘fwap!’ and then he feels a leathery wing wrap around him.

_What… why is he-_

The strange action causes him to move his head slightly to peek at the demon.

Doc is staring at the ground. His lips are in an awkward half-frown as his eyebrows furrow in determination.

Bdubs curses his voice for being so weak and broken, “Why are you here?”

The other’s eyes widen and he glances at Bdubs. Upon seeing his face, his eyes widen even more.

“I’m- I don’t know. I saw you and you look upset.”

He rests his head on top of his knees, “Of course I’m upset, I’m a failure of an angel.”

Doc freezes, “What?” He frowns, “How are you at all a failure?”

Shifting slightly, he wipes at his eyes, “It’s my fault Doc. He’s upset because I failed him.”

Bdubs sighs, “I should’ve listened to you.”

Instead of saying anything, his leathery wing merely pushes Bdubs towards Doc. It wraps further around him, filling him with a demonic yet strangely comforting warmth.

“Doc?”

Said male runs a hand through his hair, avoiding hitting his red horns, “As nice as it is to hear that I was right all along, you’re wrong.”

He purses his lips, glancing up at Doc, “No I’m not.”

“Yes you are.” Doc meets his eyes, “In a way, we both balance each other out. I was too intense and you weren’t intense enough. We just need to find a middle ground.”

Bdubs blinks, “A middle ground? How do you suppose we find that then?”

The other’s face lights up and matches his horns. He takes a deep breath, “I have a few ideas, but first we need to be more on the same page.”

Raising an eyebrow, Bdubs hums, “About?”

Doc’s eyes become glossy and then he’s inching closer. His wing moves too.

  
Bdubs feels his breath on his face.

“I know we’re supposed to be enemies but-”

His lips curl into a smile, “We’re not enemies, Doc.”

He huffs, “I _know_ , if you would let me speak-”

“No, I don’t think I will.”

Doc glares, “Then you give me no other-”

Bdubs grins, “I don’t remember giving you any-”

This time, Doc interrupts him. He removes the space between them, closing the gap and interlocking their lips.

Frozen, Bdubs takes a moment to process and then melts. He’ll forever refute that he did so, but he wraps his arms around Doc’s neck, making a sound he’s not proud of when Doc’s sharp teeth bite at his lips.

They both begin fighting. Just as per usual. Doc fights with his normal demonic flare and Bdubs, prideful as always, doesn’t back down either despite being emotionally exhausted.

Doc digs his claws into Bdub’s back just enough to make him lose control momentarily. But after recovering from his slight surprise, he grasps at Doc’s hair, not letting himself lose.

Bdubs shoves Doc down onto the ground of the endless limbo. He lets his legs fall onto either side of Doc’s legs, encasing him.

The demon smirks in this kiss, and breaks the kiss momentarily to move down to Bdub’s neck. He nips at the skin.

Gasping for breath, Bdubs pulls his neck from Doc. “What was that!?”

Doc stares at him with a smug grin, “I can’t lose to an angel.”

The angel pouts, “Cheater.”

“It’s not cheating if there were no rules to begin with.”

Bdubs huffs, going to stand up, but Doc uses his wings as a barrier and Bdubs smacks his head against the leathery surface before falling back onto Doc.

“We need to cheer up Mumbo.”

Doc shrugs, “Technically I was here to cheer _you_ up, but I suppose I can cheer Mumbo up at some point.”

Rolling his eyes, he lays his head against Doc’s chest. Doc’s tail wraps around Bdub’s leg.

“How can we fix this? Grian seemed so hurt.”

The demon exhales sharply, “We’ll have to help Mumbo make it up to him. Don’t worry, I’m sure the two of us can figure something out.”

Bdubs grins.

_The two of us._


End file.
